The subject matter herein relates generally to a transceiver assembly, and more particularly, to a receptacle connector for use in a transceiver assembly.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a module assembly that can be pluggably connected to a receptacle in the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The module assemblies are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard. Conventional SFP modules and receptacle assemblies perform satisfactorily carrying data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbps). Another pluggable module standard, the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver module to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps.
The pluggable modules are plugged into a transceiver assembly that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The transceiver assembly includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and a receptacle connector disposed at a rear of the cage within the interior space. Both the receptacle connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when the pluggable module is plugged into the transceiver assembly, the pluggable module is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well.
Receptacle connectors, particularly when designed to operate at high speeds, are designed with tight differential coupling to maintain proper impedances. However, known receptacle connectors have problems maintaining such tight differential coupling and impedances. The receptacle connectors do not provide adequate coupling between signal and ground contacts to meet the requirements. Additionally, known receptacle connectors have problems matching trace couplings with the host circuit board leading to and from the receptacle connector.
It would be desirable to provide a receptacle connector for a transceiver assembly that exhibits good electrical characteristics. It would be desirable to provide a receptacle connector for a transceiver assembly that has improved performance while maintaining an industry standard interface.